


Sinking Our Teeth Into Something New

by Kea3



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, F/F, Humor, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kim is a slayer, Trimberly Vampire Slayer AU, Trini is a vampire, Trini might also have been a Slayer, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, trimberly - Freeform, trimberly btvs au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: Trimberly Vampire Slayer AU AKA Kim is a vampire slayer in a small town called Angel Grove. Its going great until she runs into a certain someone who changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

To hunt the demons and something in the darkness and blah blah blah. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of a blouse? No really do you? I mean staking a vampire is suppose to be easy but when Billy suddenly wants to try out a new gadget that makes them go pop instead of poof. Well Then you get vampire guts on you and ewwww. 

Ugh Kim ducks and stakes a vampire. Really another reason why she had invested a cool leather jacket. It looked badass and well that was the only reason she needed. A few high kicks here and punch there and the collection of 20 vampires is dust. Awwww she was just getting started.

"Why again do we have so many vampires? Can't we have like aliens or something?" Jason whines while ducking a stray vampire that was trying to bite him. Or ok maybe they found a new nest. Party time.

Kim takes down four vampires while quickly adding. "You know when I lived in Sunnydale which was the Hellmouth" Kim adds. Ohhhhh more vampires goodly. Maybe it was a hive.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You had only one donut store." Zack supplies while throwing a vampire at Billy who quickly stakes it.

"And you had to drive 40 miles for good coffee." Jason adds while staking another vampire.

Kim had to admit she MIGHT have told this story one to many times.

So in case you didn't know Kim was the chosen one. The one to fight the evil, in style she might add. She was the slayer. 

Now had you told her that upon moving to Angel Grove she would become best friends with three guys who would be her backup and grudgingly she'll admit best friends, well she might have moved a whole lot sooner to this little town.

Sure her watcher was still all bookish but she could deal with that.

One vampire breaks from the group "Awwww come on Jason." and runs around the corner. Kim rolls her eyes and gives chase. Making it just in time to notice a girl staking on vampire and bring down another vampire. She flips the stake and throws it at a retreating vampire that turns to dust on impact.

Kim is impressed. Not only the perfect aim but the fact that the girl had just seen a vampire and wasn't running for the hills. Bonus.

The girl looks up and runs at Kim. Now having a hot chick run at you well Kim had to admit her brian might have fried. The girls full weight collides with hers, despite her height and they tumble to the ground. 

With Kim ending up on the bottom and the girl on top, slightly smirking at her.

"Careful slayer things are about to heat up." The girl tells her still smirking until she lets out a hiss when the cross Kim is wearing comes into connect with her skin. That's all Kim needs to face reality again. "Crap your a vampire?" Why was it always the cute ones? 

"And your the slayer." The girl adds.

Kim just shrugs. "Well I prefer Kim but yeah Slayer will do." Kim does a quick flip and is on her feet again. 

She goes to raise her stake but the vampire pushes her with surprising strength. And is on her feet in an instant. Ok so it was a really cool move Kim has to admit. But play time was over.

She glances over her shoulder as she senses the three boys running towards her. But the vampire quickly takes her mind off them. "Oh you have so much to learn Kimberly 'stake them in the' Hart."

Kim frowns at that. "Awwwww come on why do all vampire knows my name."

The girl eyes her. "We'll be seeing more of each other soon."

But Kim's not having any of this. "Listen just let me stake you and…"

"But where's the fun in that?" The vampire tells her. "Besides you've got more company." Kim then notices that the guys aren't running at her but towards more vampires. Ugh not another nest. Kim glances back to the female vampire but she's already gone. Ugh she let one get away. Oh well. Maybe next time. She grabs her stake and runs towards the group of vampires. She let one get away tonight but this new group was going down.


	2. Chapter 2

True to the vampires word Kim had seen her every night for the last three months. Be it at a distance just watching them fight. Or running into her at a club. Or on the street. Or well you get the idea. But every time Kim tries to get close the vampire would take off. The only thing different was that she sometimes fought her own kind but again disappeared before Kim could interrogate her and by interrogate Kim meant stake her.

Kim walks into their meeting room which was of course the school library which no one ever used but them. "Ughhhh The girl again." Kim looks up to see where Zordon is. As she drops her history book on the library table, while propping her feet up on said table. "I mean Hey Zordon."

"Kimberly I have told you so many times no feet on the table and don't tell me you told someone else your a slayer."

Kim slowly takes her feet off the table. "Listen I keep seeing this girl."

"Ohhhh? Wonderful now I get to deal with boy and girl friends now." He sounded not happy.

"Yeah No. Anyway she's Cute, short…really short." Kim was throwing her stake between her hands. 

"Yes yes…" Zordon clearly has his nose in a book pointing something out to to himself and is clearly not listening at all to his slayer.

"Might be a vampire…" Kim supplies.

"Well the thing is…" Zordon stops what he's doing. "Vampire?" He takes off his glasses and faces Kim. "Did you say Vampire?"

"Yeah." Kim adds causally. It was fun to throw him for a loop or two.

"Did you… you know…?" 

"Know what?"

Zordon makes a motion with his hands. To which Kim raises her eyebrows

"Stake it?" he supplies 

"Ooookkkk that's what I thought you meant. Just wanted to make sure."

"Did you stake it Kimberly." 

"Well…" Kim kind of shrugs. "I was going to but she didn't try to bite me which was odd. Hot but odd. Really odd I might add."

He could have been a doctor or a pilot but no he had to deal with a slayer. "Just because she didn't try to eat you…she's a vampire. You are a slayer. Slay her."

"I know I know its in the job description but there was something about her."

"No vampire pets Kim I forbid it." That's the last thing they needed.

"What wwwwwhhhhyyyy…" Ok that last part did sound a little whiney. "Sure but zombie cat is ok for Billy." 

Zordon takes a deep breath. "Milo isn't a zombie cat he has a skin infection because he got to close to Billy's project."

Kim's still not buying this. "Yeah yeah Zombie cat for Billy but I want to keep a vampire…."

"No vampires."

She feels like pouting. "Fine. Anything new?"

Zordon shakes his head. "Seems to be a lot of vampires around. I believe the earthquake from a few nights go might have stirred them up."

Kim rolls her eyes. Great. She throws one of the knives into the air, unfortunately a little to high and it might have gotten stuck in the celling… Oops. 

 

 

No see the thing was Kim was ok with seeing this vampire at a distance. It was like her little shadow with pointy teeth but a knock on her door three nights later instead of being the pizza guy and acting all buddy buddy with her was not working for her. Boundaries she needed boundaries. 

But there she was. The vampire, standing at her back door. Wearing a nice looking black jacket and a yellow shirt? "Kimberly I…" Trini feels the barrier of the door push back. She wasn't invited in so there was no way to get into Kim's house. Not that she tried… Really she didn't. Cross her undead heart.

"Great a stalker vampire." Kim leaves the door open and heads for her fridge. Making herself a sandwich but she can clearly see the vampire at her door. She's not worried about said vampire. Vampires can't get into her house. Vampires aren't invited. Plus you should check out her arsenal.

"I'm here to help you." The vampire tries again.

"Sure you are." Kim tilts her head to her side exposing her neck. "Tempted?"

Trini eyes the offered neck. She gulps and licks her lips but quickly seems to suppress the urge. "Stop that."

"See I think..." Kim takes a bite of her sandwich "...that this is a ploy. In the end you're like all the rest. A blood sucker."

"I AM a blood sucker." She hits her hand against the barrier to prove her point. "but that's besides the point. Your in danger. All of you."

"Again I'm the slayer when have I never been in danger. I fight your kind at night while failing algebra and biology and maybe chemistry as well during the day."

Trini lets out a low frustrated growl that gets Kim's attention.

Kim puts down her sandwich. "You know I could stake you now."

"Then do it." Her fangs were extended as if to challenge Kim. "You said it yourself I'm a vampire." 

Oh but Kim could. She could end this all. A quick motion. RIght in the heart. But there was something that was holding her back. Her eyes flicker to a yellow coin hanging around the vampire's neck. Reminding her of a vague dream she had a few nights back.

Kim shakes her head and pulls out a little bottle of holy water out of her pocket. Well technically she ran out of holy water eight days ago. She just filled it with tap water and put a little cross on it. But she holds it up for the vampire to see as she approaches the door. "The next time you come near me I will stake you." And slams the door shut. There that took care of the...Awww crap. She opens the door and the vampire is gone. Yup she just let the vampire go...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving the story right along. Hope you enjoy it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kim had a hard day. Not only did she toss and turn and have really wild dreams. But then there was this thing called classes and pop quizzes and so what if she mixed the wrong thing in chemistry that might have started a little fire. Hey she made fire. But no. Here she was fighting more vampires again. I mean really. She just saved three people from blood suckers and not even a thank you.

Kim quickly kicks the two remaining vampires and in a quick motion dusts both of them. She should be studying but instead she's out here again. Battling the evil. She'd get an A for sure at least in something. She dusts off her jacket and watches as Jason runs up to her. He had just parked his pickup. Late as always.

"Hey Kim I saw your vampire hanging by the donut shop."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh for the love of God she's not my vampire."

"Yeah well what else do you want me to call her?" He asks.

He might have a point. "Why the donut place? Its closed because of the earthquakes."

Earthquakes had rattle the city for the last few days. Not to much damage around town but she didn't like it. It was bringing up all these vampires plus their favorite donut shop was temporally closed do to a large crack that had formed in the foundation and didn't seem to be fixed any time soon.

Jason just shrugs. "Don't know. Do they sell blood donuts…?"

Ok that made her cringe. "Ewwwww…"

"Well you can ask Billy if there's something about the place but it was clearly her."

Both jump when Jason's cell phone goes off. "Thought I had it on mute."

Jason quickly pulls out his phone. Mutters a sorry and answers it "Hey BIlly… what?" before handing it over to Kim.

"Ummm Kim I'm outside the school and I just saw your vampire going in."

"Oh for the love of… she's not my vampire." Did she need a sign made?

"Yeah well…" Zack had clearly taken away the phone from Billy. "She's in the school. You want us to follow?"

"Yes I mean no I mean No no. We're a few minutes away. Tail her just don'e engage. She's pretty strong even by vamp standers. Why are you in the school?"

"Billy wanted to do anther experiment with no cats around. But yeah Kim I think this vampire is headed towards the library."

"Library?" Kim makes a motion for Jason to get his car. "Where's Zordon?"

 

 

Zordon was enjoying himself. Kim was out on patrol. Billy and Zack were probably going to burn down the school with another experiment and Jason was who knows where. He just wanted to read up on the earthquakes and maybe catch up on some mail. His tea was nice and warm and a wonderful blueberry muffin was waiting for him. It was going to be a good night. Until he heard the door to the library open. Now here's the thing Zordon will only admit this when he's had four glasses of schnapps but he was so thrilled to have a student acaully come to the library until he realized it was a vampire.

"So your Zordon?" The girl asks. "The watcher?"

"Yes You must be…" He takes a look and knows exactly who was asking. The vampire Kim had told him about. It fit her description to a T.

The vampire slowly enters and looks around the room. "How about you stay away from the stake over there." She points to his file cabinet. She then points to a chair. "Sit." He does as he's told. "Good watcher." She tells him with a smile.

He had to admit it had been years since he'd seen a vampire this bold. Or even knew there way to the library. Trini eyes a book on the table, glances at the title and picks it up. "Can I borrow this?" He nods. Why stop a vampire from learning and reading about more dark arts. 

"Your the vampire that Kimberly was telling me about."

The girl eyes him. "She talks about me? I mean I…" Trini shakes her head. "I need you to listen. I tried talking to Kim."

Zordon nods. "Yes I know." He takes a sip of his tea. "But its hard when your not allowed in the house."

Trini nods. "Tell me about it." She takes an undead breath. :Which is why I had to come to your school library. Enter those who seek knowledge." 

"You seek knowledge? Forgive me but I think I'd rather you drain me dry then give me a long lecture."

Trini really wanted to eat him in that moment. But before she can say anything else Kim comes baring into the room, slightly out of breath. "Zordon you ok…?" Trini just rolls her eyes. Of course he was. Really she can't even have a talk with a watcher?

The guys hang back but kind of try and block the door. "I should have staked you the first time I saw you." Kim already had her stake out and gets into a fight position.

One of those nights. "Then you'd already be dead slayer. But I can help…."

"Ok see here's the thing. You vampire, me slayer." 

Trini frowns. "Your English not good."

"She's got you there Kim." Zack tells her.

She gives him a look. Really who's side was he on?

Trini keeps some distance between herself and Kim "Rita Repulsa…"

Kim starts to move forward but Zordon stops her with a wave of his hand. "What did you say?"

"I'm not here to hurt you…" Trini tries again.

"Dude she's a vampire." Zack adds.

But Zordon waves them off. "That vampire…the one you just named."

Were they deaf? "Rita. Is about to rise again." How many times does she have to say it?

"Impossible. She's dead." 

Trini shakes her head. "No she's not. She went into a deep sleep if you will."

Kim shakes her head. "Great were listening to the Fangless wonder over here." 

Trini gives her a look. This time she's had enough. She'd been trying to help. Asked for their help and she gets nothing but insults, and almost staked twice no make that three no four times. So she lets her true face show. The fangs descend, the yellow eyes and yeah that helps because the three boys take a step back. She figures she looks intimidating. Not like she can see herself in the mirror but she's seen enough vampires to take a wild guess.

She can visibly see Kim tense up and grip her stake tighter.

"Believe me or not. I don't care. I'm through trying to help you." She turns and walks towards the three boys who slowly start to part ways.

"At least give me a name… " 

"I did." She practically growls at them

"No your name." Kim demands. Might as well knew what to call her vampire.

Oh….well then. "Trini…" she yells over her shoulder and she pushes the door with a little more force which makes the knife that had been stuck in the celling come crashing down, missing Jason by a half inch. Props to him for giving a manly yelp.

"Did we just let a vampire named DeeDee go…? Zack asks.

"Here name is Trini not DeeDee and Awww crap…not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Stakes?


	4. Chapter 4

Kim hadn't seen the vampire ok ok ok who was she kidding HER vampire for the last three days now and it kind of depressed her.

Twiddling her stake she had to admit she kind of missed her fanged shadow but she would never admit that to Zordon or the guys. It was a slow night. Not really any vamps around so she was heading back to the library.  
Maybe get Zordon to order a pizza.

 

So as Kim makes her way into the school, her thoughts turn to good toppings for her nonexistent pizza. As she enters the library Zordon calls out "Your vampire might be telling the truth."

Kim throws her stake on the table. "Zordon she's not my vampire."

Zordon looks around the stack of books. "She shows up at your house..."

Kim shrugs. "Ok well..."

"Doesn't eat you..."

"Ok Well when you put it like that..."

"...instead warns you. So YOUR vampire." Zordon takes off his glasses as he approaches her. "I had to call in some favors. Get the diaries I needed. Al was most helpful. Sadly they didn't hold as much information so I looked at a few references. Cross referenced them with others…and then a few more..."

Yeah yeah she got the point. "But you found it?" This was Zordon of course he would find something.

"Its all so confusing but yes. I think I got a feel for what happened. Who Rita is… what she plans to do…."

Kim nods. "Good show me what to stake."

But Zordon is on a one track mind. "Yes yes Billy was wonderful in helping me. But what we found bothers me tremendously."

"Again point me to what I should stake." How hard was that?

"Sadly its not that simple Kim. I mean it should be but…" He looks up. "Maybe the boys better hear this as well."

Kim shakes her head. "Sorry Zordon but telling them to meet to get a lecture."

But Zordon is already sending a text on his phone. "I am well aware Kim that these lectures bore you. Therefore I have devised a a plan."

"Promised them cookies."

"Pizza."

Ahhh yeah she might have fallen for that as well. And damn he was good.

 

 

The guys get there in record time, but they look a little crushed until Zordon tells them that he truly did order pizza.

"What's up Z man." Zack leans back in his chair while eating a donut. Propping his feet on the desk until he quickly pulls them off. "Zordon had a no feet on the table rule."

Zordon gets right to the point "Rita was or should I say is a very powerful vampire…"

"Oh" Kim raises her hand. "I kill vampires."

"KIM!!"

"Ok ok. " Kim puts her hand down.

"Many, many years ago..."

"What no day or time or how about 'once upon a time'?" She can't help but ask.

"Kim…"

"Ok ok ok." Kim leans back in her chair. "So the vampire what was her name Trini was telling the truth."

Zordon nods "She was. But she left out a lot…."

"A vampire who lies. Why am I not surprised." Kim eyes her fingernails. Maybe she should get a manicure? But then she runs the risk of chipping a nail when she stakes a blood sucker.

"What Trini failed to tell you is that yes Rita was stopped or temporarily stopped."

"Ok so who or what stopped her." Kim needed him to get to the point. 

"A slayer stopped Rita…before she was killed according to the books. But there is a reference in one of the texts from a bystander that claims its possible that the slayer was turned instead of killed."

"So we could potentially have a Slayer Vampire running around..." And then it dawns on Kim…."oooohhh…. " she snaps her fingers and points at the guys. "Oohhhhhh."

"Ohhhh? Jason asks while handing out the paper plates.

"Trini." Kim says excitedly.

"Trini…" Zack asks again while opening the pizza boxes and frowning at the toppings Zordon chose. 

"Wait Trini?" Billy confirms while grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Trini was a slayer?" Kim wants to make really sure.

"It appears so." Zordon tells them while bringing over some sodas.

Kim nods. "When we fought the first time she was strong. I mean really strong."

Zordon nods again while handing out the drinks. "It could be her slayer strength must not have left her when she was turned. But this is the first time I've ever encounter a slayer who was turned." 

"But Trini's the one who stopped Rita the first time?"

Zordon thinks it over. "Yes her watcher didn't do a very good job which you know is not something I like to say. Seems he only watched but somehow Trini was turned in the battle with Rita."

"Her watcher never tried to help her? Or save her or…?" Kim was kind of shocked and disgusted by this. Zordon would do anything for her, so would her friends.

"I'm not sure what happened to Trini's watcher. All I know is they didn't get along from the fragments I've read. In fact there are very few references to her as a slayer. Only that he called her difficult. A loner. She was an orphan from what I can tell. Had no one."

"But she took on a powerful vampire."

"That she did. And while doing so she was either killed or turned in the process." He takes a sip of his tea. A hush falls over the group. "There is some mention of what she was guarding but..."

Kim suddenly pats her chest. "She has a coin necklace she wears."

"How do you..?"

Kim shrugs while pulling a mushroom off her pizza. "I've been having odd dreams about yellow coins and vampires." Kim then takes a sip of her drink. "And I might have seen her wear it."

"I believe Trini stopped Rita from getting a very powerful crystal that resides in town."

Great first vampires and now crystal's "And what does this crystal do.?"

Zordon drops the book he was holding. "You know Kim I do all this work. Have to call the watchers council while being on hold. Listen to Al talk about things like heavy metal music and…"

Ahhhh Kim gets it. "You forgot to ask?"

Zordon nods and sits down. "I'll get back to you on that one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Soooooo did anyone expect that twist with Trini? :) Hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way for those wondering 'Hear Me Now' will be updated next. :) I'm not slacking on that one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the twist that Trini had been a slayer. :)

"Hey Kim how goes it?"

Kim just shrugs while stabbing her salad from the school cafeteria. At least she thinks its a salad. At least it was a nice day outside so they could enjoy a few minutes in the sun. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zack inquires. "Lots of pennies." He hands Kim an extra sandwich he packed for her.

Kim pushes the salad away. "I was just thinking. I mean this job is hard enough day in, day out. Can't or shouldn't tell anyone. Only trust your watcher. But I get along with Zordon. I have friends but from the sounds of it…"

"Your vampire…"

Kim can't help but laugh. "Yeah MY vampire had no one. Didn't get along with her watcher. No friends or family… that's not helpful in this line of work."

"Maybe we can be her friends". Billy adds

Kim shakes her head. "Umm Billy you do realize she is a vampire. Like she could rip your throat out in an instant."

Billy nods. "I know but I'm not worried."

This Kim had to admit was oddly naïve. 

Billy seems to sense there confusion. "I eat a clove of garlic everyone morning."

Oh Ok that Kim had to admit wasn't a bad idea.

 

 

Tracking a vampire wasn't that hard. Bash a few heads in would lead you in the right direction. Or just ask Billy to track someone. It wasn't hard. Not like its a big town. And Trini didn't seem to be big into living in the sewers or abandoned buildings.

So within the hour Billy's found a house that Trini seems to be living in. Its a nice house. Ironically one that won the neighborhood associations award for best maintained lawn? She's not sure about that. But the windows are blacked out so yeah she knows its the right place.

Approaching the door Kim wasn't sure what to do. Does one knock? Walk in? Leave a note? Call? Kim being Kim goes for the direct approach, check to make sure the door is unlocked and march in like you owned the place. And feel really silly when said vampire is standing by a small kitchen table with a bag of blood in one hand raising an eyebrow at you.

She straightens her jacket and states. "You were a slayer…?"

Trini slowly puts down the bag of blood. Really she's going to bring this up now? She was in the middle of eating.

"Soooooooo..."

Trini takes a sip of her blood and puts the mug down. Making sure she doesn't have a blood mustache. "Took you long enough to put the pieces together."

"But your watcher he…?" Kim's not really sure what to say.

"Keep me isolated. I wasn't allowed to have friends. Not that I ever had a any friends." Trini supplies. 

"Well if you think Zordon was thrilled when I told Zack, Billy and Jason you've got another thing coming." Oh God they were talking like they were buddies.

Kim frowns when Trini takes another sip of her blood. "Zordon only found reference that Rita was stopped and the slayer died."

Trini just nods. "Which is mostly true."

"We could really use your help?"

"The last time I offered my help you wanted to stake me. So forgive me if I'm not in a giving mood."

"I"m sorry ok."

Trini pours herself some more blood. Not that she needed it but just to gross Kim out. The other slayer did look a little green at the moment.

"The ritual Rita was performing required the blood of a slayer so she could take possession of the crystal." There that was helpful. 

Kim nods. "I'm guessing that a vampire can't touch the crystal without slayer blood."

"You are correct. A vampire who tries to touch it will be burned."

"So she's going to need slayer blood so no invites to my house…" Kim gives her a smile. 

Trini takes another sip of her blood and lets the joke slide. "I knew Rita would need my blood so my watcher gave me something. If she drank my blood it would weaken her."

Kim just nods. Slayer blood is power. Vampires gain power from a slayers blood which means they can touch the Crystal. It was all logical. 

Trini licks her lips before counting. "When Rita finally got around to draining me my blood weakened her."

"How was she able to stop you? I mean we've fought and your strong…" Kim had to admit Trini might even be a little stronger then she is. 

"Side effect of the potion it weakened me as well. That's how she got the upper hand on me. Needless to say my watcher did NOT mention that when he gave me the potion." Trini drains her mug of blood and puts the mug down with a little more force. "My watcher sent me to my death and ran. Rita drained me and discovered I poisoned her. She couldn't touch the crystal so in her final act she feed me her blood and I was turned on the spot. She went into a deep sleep and I was a new born vampire."

Kim nods but something seems to be missing from the story. Why Trini seemed to have control unlike other vampires. Most would be going for her neck but not Trini. Maybe it was the slayer in Trini or maybe there was more to the story or maybe it was she eyes the necklace. "The coin…"

Trini grabs the coin and puts it under her shirt. "Not important."

"I think it is." Kim counters. 

"Well think all you want… slayer… now get out of my house."

Kim shakes her head. "I don't need an invitation."

Trini nods. "Yeah you do." As she walks past Kim into another room and slams the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

In truth Trini just wanted to read in peace while trying to enjoy a cup of blood. She had already done her patrol, staked a few vampires here and there and not run into Kim or the little scooby gang for once. It was still early by vampire standers and in no way sleepy so she just wanted to sit back and enjoy. Was that too much to ask? But no. She sensed it. Why oh why did humans got the 'vampires can't enter ones house rule' but the same did not apply to vampires? She she knew who it is this time and in truth she'd rather be staked then have this conversation.

"Trini long time no see."

A grating voice from long ago. Trini glances up from her book. In truth she had been expecting this confirmation but later oh so much later. Granted she'd rather do this outside like in the park or on the street but when had life or in this case unlife been fair to her. Rita. The vampire that took her life oh so long ago was back and standing in her kitchen looking well she had to admit decked out in her green armor.

"I've missed you." Rita tries again.

Trini takes an deep undead breath. "I doubt it Rita."

Rita shakes her head as she approached her. "You know I am a little shocked you didn't try and stake me while I was asleep?"

Trini just shrugs. Rita eyes her but lets it slide.

"I hear there's a new slayer in town."

"I guess." Trini turns a page in the book she had borrowed from Zordon, deep down hoping Rita would take a hint.

Rita just laughs. "See I know you slayers like to stick together so give Your Slayer message from me."

Trini frowns. Kim was not her Slayer. "Not really talking to human slayers Rita. In case you haven't noticed Vampire over here." Trini lets he fangs extend.

"Yes yes true but I can clearly smell that she's been here." 

Oh crap Trini forgot about the heightened sense. Rita could tell if Kim had been at her house, which of course had been the case. Trini closes her eyes and inhales and sure enough the scent of Kim still lingers. Double Crap.

Rita comes closer to her. "I could make you…" Rita's eyes glance at the necklace. "Ahhhh this jewelry is new. You didn't have it when I saw you last." She reaches for the necklace. But Trini stops her.

Rita starts to smile. "Ahhhh I knew that had something to do with it. The yellow coin." She taps it once. "Or is it a part of a certain crystal? Sunshine you can no longer touch? But it keeps your humanity in check and the vampire in control. Made a little deal with the guardian of the crystal I see." Trini doesn't give move a muscle. Rita slowly backs up again. "Oh yes I know all about that little nuisance. Oh You could have been a killer. A vampire with the powers of a slayer ohhh my dear you could have ruled this town...but well it might be better for you since I don't like competition."

She picks up a little item off the shelf, frowns at it but continues. "Whether you realize this or not you and I are connected. I am your sire. And I know you can feel it in your bones. You can't fight your sire. I mean you could try, I did but… there's that nagging feeling am I right?"

Trini slowly closes the book she had been reading. God how she hated this. How she was tied to Rita for all eternity.

"Good chit chat. I feel like were finally bounding, Now you will tell me where this slayer is."

"Out slaying?" Trini supplies.

"Cute."

Trini shakes her head. "I tell you so you can drain her so you can get the crystal. Not a chance Rita."

Rita just laughs. "What makes you think I'm going to be the one that drains her?" Trini did not even want to think about that possibility. "You know you were always ungrateful?"

Trini throws the book on the table and stands up facing Rita. "I never asked to be a slayer. I never asked to be turned."

Rita waves off her comments. "Ahh but my dear you did try and stop me."

"Not my plan." She almost growls "My watcher thought it up."

"Yes what an idiot. How you got stuck with that one I will never know."

Trini had to silently agree.

"But that my dear is just another excuse. Excesses excuses. I give you this gift and you are squandering it. You don't feast on humans". Rita walks towards the fridge and cringes at the cold blood bags. She pulls out a bag and shakes her head in disgust. "Cold stale blood. My dear what a waste." She throws the bag into the sink. "Denying yourself. You are a vampire. I created you. And you my dear will not live like this as long as I am around." She spins around. "But I have a plan the question is do you want to be a part of it or not?"

Trini crosses her arms and leans back against the doorway. "And if I say no?"

"Oh Trini my dear you should know by now that I don't take no for an answer. I will bring out the killer instincts in you if its the last thing I do."

Trini did not like the sound of that. "Now how about I order us some take out as in a delivery boy or in your case a girl and we can talk."

"Get out of my house Rita."

"Oh my dear your about to learn I always get what I want. Always." Rita allows her true face to show, and Trini feels the change come over her as well. 

"Now… where do I start?" Rita asks as she starts to slowly walk towards Trini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and for all the wonderful feedback and kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kim had to admit she felt silly. I mean going to a vampires home the first time was dumb enough but no as if that wasn't enough she was going back for a second time. And why not. Why not keep bugging a super strong slayer who was now a vampire. Why not corner her and force her to talk. Acaully the main reason was that Zordon wanted his book back and had sent Kim to get it back for him. Oh yes like that was going to go well. 'Hey Trini, Zordon want's his book back. Hand it over. Oh and here he gave me this other book you can read instead.' Yeah that might not be the best way to go. 

Kim eyes the house and again she could still not get over how nice of a house Trini owned. Sure the front door was now off its hinges…. wait a second. That was new.

As Kim gets closer sure enough the front door has been smashed. She grabs her stake and runs to the door checking inside.

"Trini?" Oh great alert everything that might be in the house? Oh what the hell. "Trini" No answer but as she inches past the door its clear the house has been ransacked.

The chairs are broken. The table as well. Books and little items all around the floor. But what makes her worry is the sight of blood. Is it human or vampire or was it dinner?

"Trini?" Kim starts to noticed a lot of dust. She kneels down to get a closer view. Clearly someone staked a few vampires. And from the amount of piles it was a lot of vampires. Something in the back of her mind tells her its not Trini. At least she hopes it nots Trini.

Kim had to admit it was odd. Vampires usually didn't attack one another in settings like that. If they did retaliate it was outside not in homes. 

But then its not every day one has a vampire who used to be a slayer running around. Maybe some vampires got feed up?

"Trini? You here?" The light switch doesn't seem to work so Kim reaches for the blinds and opens them up. 

Turning around to survey the scene the sudden appearance of fire makes her locate what she's looking for. "Oh Shi…" She quickly shuts the blinds and runs towards the fire.

Trini is on the floor in the corner, unconscious. Her left arm suddenly on fire thanks to the sunshine. The curtains she had just opened had let the sunlight come in a a little too much and made connect with her arm. Sunlight and vampires were a no no. 

Kim notes there's blood seeping out Trini's wounds. Looks like someone really did a number on her vampire. 

She pulls off her jacket and quickly douses the flames on Trini's arm. Pulling it away there are now burn marks that are starting to blister on Trini's arm But Kim also takes note the arms odd angle which clearly means its been broken.

Kim goes to check for a pulse before remembering "oh right vampire". From what she knew vampires they could heal pretty fast. Not like she ever tried to save a vampire before. But hey first time for anything. Blood was the key and it helped them heal faster if they had blood. So she quickly heads to the kitchen where she had seen Trini drink blood the other day.

The fridge holds nothing at all. All the blood she had seen is gone. Glancing around she notices that some of it had been dumped into the sink. Great. There's a vampire on the floor who's hurt and probably is starved for blood and if she wakes up not well Kim might be dinner. 

She glances at her watch but it was still and hour before it would be safe to move Trini.

Kim takes a deep breath. She had one option but she knew she was going to regret this. 

Going back she pulls Trini into a sitting position and pulling her closer to her. Giving a vampire blood was one thing. But slayers blood had power. Did she want to give a vampire who she really had no idea about her blood? What would Zordon do? Yeah she didn't care what he would do. She was here and she didn't have many options. 

She bumps her wrist to Trini's mouth. No response. Hmmm how do you feed a vampire?

She's about to look around for something to cut herself when she feels Trini shift and clamp down on her arm and her teeth sink into her flesh. 

Kim flinches from the pain and the sudden movement she wasn't expecting. 

One thing she forgot was how to get a vampire to stop. Oh ok well that might have helped because she's starting to feel light headed and a little woozy.

Hell of a way to go being lunch and she didn't get any juice and cookies.

"Trini…" is all she can say before Kim's world goes black....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who know cliffhangers would be so much fun to write!!! :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it!!! Thanks again for all the feedback.
> 
> 'Hear me now' should be updated next! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kim slowly regains consciousness and finds herself on a couch with a bottle of juice sitting next to her. ohhhhhh nice. A blanket is coving her up. There's a fire going and her arm where Trini bite her is wrapped up in gauze. Sitting up slowly she notices said vampire is sitting across the room in a rather large chair watching her. Hey at least she was alive.

"What you did was stupid."

Ok Now Kim wants to kill her. "I saved your life."

Trini shakes her head. "By feeding me?" Her fangs are out, but her eyes aren't yellow. 

Kim pushes her hair out of her face. "Well most people would say thank you."

"I'm not people."

Kim tries again. "Well most vampires would kill to do what you did." Trini had to silently agree. Also most vampires would not have been able to stop like she did. Kim shakes her head again to get the fogginess out. She's glad she didn't offer her neck instead because her arm hurts like hell. Yeah maybe that wasn't her smartest move. She frowns. This was not the house she had gone to.

"Still I could have killed you." Trini's voice brings her back to reality.

Ok again maybe she did have a point but still. She didn't think it through. "No you wouldn't."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Listen if you think I let any old vampire..." Old? Trini frowns at that. By human years she was technically still in high school. "...Feed from me you've got another thing coming."

"I'm sorry. Its been so long since I've had human blood."

Kim frowns at that. "But I saw you drink…

"Pigs blood…" Trini corrects her.

Ooohhh and ewwwwww. Kim takes a sip of juice. Why did she have juice? "You went to the store?" She's almost touched. 

Until she notes that Trini rolls her eyes at her again. "I do have previsions for human emergencies."

Ahhh ok. "How are your wounds? Your arm?"

"Healed." Trini shows her arm is no longer blistered and she's moving it. "Your blooded helped."

"Good. What happened?"

Trini keeps playing with her coin necklace. "Rita paid me a visit."

Ok Kim has to admit she was not expecting that. "Rita? As in the vampire that turned you?"

"No my gardener? Of course her. How many Rita's are there?"

"The same one who's suppose to be asleep and yet no longer sleeps." Again Kim want's to be clear on this.

"Pretty much."

"She's back" Trini nods. "What did she want?"

Trini just leans back in her chair. "She wanted to talk."

"Talk? That was talking? Really?"

"Yes."

"That's all your giving me?"

"Yes."

Okkkkkk… Kim takes a sip of her juice and glances around the room. Trini it seems was a vampire with few words.

"I moved us to my other house." Trini supplies. Other house? How many did Trini have? 

"Listen Kim I've got to ask what's with all the pink?

"Pink?" Kim is confused. Or it could be the blood loss. She looks down at her pink shirt. What she liked pink. Jason loved wearing red which when dealing with vampires was never good. Billy loved blue and Zack was the man in black."What's wrong with Pink?" She looked good.

"Well its really nothing but to be honest Pink its like watery blood to a vampire." Trini cringes. "KInd of a turn off."

"Yeah lets not talk like that about the eating thing ever again. Besides what's with you and yellow. Vampire can't walk in the sun." Kim counters.

"I like yellow." 

"Well I like pink."

"Well I'm sick of you." Trini stands up "lets get going…" 

Kim's gripping her bottle of juice. "Go where?"

Trini just smiles. "My secret lair. Come on." 

 

Trini leads her outsides and Kim has to admit it takes her a few moments to realize that Trini has a really cool motorcycle. I mean really cool. And two after climbing onto the bike that she was holding onto a vampire not knowing where she was going….oh wait this was the way to her house. 

Trini leads Kim to her front door, she unlocks it and makes a motion for Trini to follow... "You can come…"

Trini quickly puts her finger to Kim's lips. "NEVER invite a vampire into your house Kim. NEVER."

Maybe its the blood loss talking or something else but Kim really doesn't care. "I invite you in Trini…" And as if by magic the barrier is gone. Trini takes a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done that Kim."

Kim shrugs "So stake me. Oh wait I mean bite me bite me…"

Trini rolls her eyes, but unfortunately can't keep her fangs in check. She easily leads Kim into the living room and sets her on the sofa. "Rest. You lost a lot of blood. I'll deal with your watcher." Kim hands Trini her cell phone. Its not hard to find the number she needs. 'Wall Dad watcher?' ummm ok. Slayers these days. Trini dials the number while heading towards to kitchen for some more Juice for her slayer.

Now the main question was should she tell Zordon she ate his slayer? That might get him here faster? She debates about it for a second before a wicked grin appears. Why not. "Hey Zordon. Its Kim's vampire. Your slayer's blood is amazing..." Well that was fun. She can clearly hear Zordon yelling on the phone line before she hangs up. He'll probably try and stake her the first chance he gets. Oh well. She had bigger things to worry about. Now about that juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Kim is changing her gauze, gently figuring the bite marks on her left arm.

"You let a vampire feed from you?" Zordon is still not over this.

Kim shrugs. "You make it sound like I do that all the time. Trini was dying…"

"She's a vampire..."

Ok well good point. "Well more dying. You know what I mean."

Zordon tries again. "So you gave her blood? Your blood? Slayer blood?..."

Why was he still on this. Hmmm did she need a tetanus shot? "Its not like she did anything but take a few sips." Ok slight lie but whatever. "It was like giving water to a dying man in the desert."

"...And then you invited her into your house."

"And then her friends talk about said vampire while said vampire is still here." Trini adds. She had been leaning against the wall and rolling her eyes. Deep down she wished she had had this support when she was a slayer.

Zordon eyes her. "Yes well ok but…"

"Rude much?" Trini can't help but ask.

Zordon frowns. That sounded like something Kim would say. Maybe the blood transfer was rubbing off on Trini. That's the last thing he needed. Two slayers with attitude. Or ummm one slayer and one ex slayer with pointy teeth.

Granted it had been comical when the Scooby gang had charged into Kim's house with crosses, stakes and bottles of water only to find Trini sitting on the couch next to Kim asking what too them so long. Her exact statement had been 'I mean in 10 minutes things can happen.'

Zordon tries again. "What happened to your watcher?"

Trini shrugs. "I ate him…" Zordon drops his mug of tea… God this was too easy. "I was kidding. Well I was going to track him down and kind of eat him but really what's the point. I did pay him a visit and he might have run into some vampires on 8th street. Pretty sure they made him into lunch."

"You didn't stop it?" Zordon seems shocked.

"Why should I?"

"Ummmm where is Rita now? Gathering an army?"

Trini just shakes her head. "Rita will probably prefer to be alone. Or more likely resting up until this evening."

"Good good. Kim we need to talk." He makes a motion for the others to leave. 

Trini just leans again the wall. "You do know I have super hearing right?"

 

The sun is up and Trini's basically stuck in the house. Kim's house didn't have good access to the sewers and burning up was never good. Besides it was only until this evening how bad could it be? In truth is was tolerable until the guys wanted to do so some 'small talk.'

"Hi. I'm Billy. Billy Cranston but my friends." He points at Zack and Jason. "They call me Billy." He reaches out his hand but Trini just eyes him and doesn't shake his hand. "I eat garlic every day…"

Trini wrinkles her nose. Yeah you couldn't miss that.

"Yeah well I'm Zack and well you can call me Zack."

Trini crosses her arms and glares at him. "I know your holding a cross behind you."

Zack quickly shakes his head. "No i"m not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not…" something falls to the floor in a loud clutter. "See nothing in my hands."

"I'm Jason and I drink holy water."

Sure he did. Oh god she was going to stuck with them all day? Maybe she should risk the sprint in the sunlight rather then be stuck with this idiots all day.

"So do you need like Blood?" Billy tries again.

"Billy I don't think so." Zack tells him. "I mean she just drained Kim." 

"NO she didn't" Kim yells from the other room.

"Oh I get that but what I mean is if you need anything I'm sure we could get you something….have you tried tomato juice?" 

Truthfully Trini really didn't need anything a the moment. The blood Kim had provided gave her enough kick. Again the perks of slayer blood. She just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately this group could not take the hint. Did she have to kill someone for them to back off?

After a few minutes of silence Billy tries again. "So what was it like to be turned?"

Trini looks at him. Really?

"Billy!!!" Jason seems shocked.

Billy quickly tries again. "I'm sorry but I'm a scientist and well the fact that a little blood sharing can do that…"

She will not murder them, she will not murder them. "There is no little blood sharing. Your drained until your last drop and feed vampire blood that your body automatically starts to drink." Trini allows her fangs to show.   
Oh god she's had it with them. "And just so you know that little garlic trick does nothing to ward off vampires…"

"Trini!" Kim commands. Zordon and Kim are both charging into the room. Zordon looks like he was about to jump in and do something.

Trini just eyes him again and walks out of the room.

"Wow…" is all Jason can say.

"I know intense." Zack adds.

"Yeah…" Billy nods again. "I like her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini tries not to eat Kim's friends...or Kim...

Kim can't help but follow Trini into the other room. "Listen I'm sorry but Billy gets like that. He's never been close to a vampire that he could acaully talk to. Its mostly stake stake ask no questions. Much less one who could acaully give him answers."

Trini's bites her lip. "It felt more like an interrogation."

Ok yeah but hey Billy asked her all kinds of questions about being a slayer. "Well if you let him he'll ask you every question in the book."

Trini nods. "Avoid Billy noted. I mean if it gets really bad I could always eat him."

Kim cringes. She's not sure if Trini really means it or is just joking. But well Trini is a vampire and she really could still eat them all so... "Please don't eat my fiends." Its sounds dumb and weak and silly and just a very odd conversation Kim did not want to have ever.

Trini however looks amused. "No guarantees."

"I would appreciate it. " Trini just rolls her eyes to which Kim assumes is a 'yes I'll try but who knows.'

After a long moment of silence Kim finally asks. "So where are you from?"

"Around."

Well that answer sucked. Kim tries again. "My family moved around a lot as well. I lived for a short time in a little town called Sunnydale…"

Trini nods. "The Hellmouth."

Kim's surprised because almost no one knows it. "So you know it…oh right vampire and slayer and yeah I'm going to stop now. But we got to move here. I mean my parents got devoiced and Mom moved us here but she's always on business trips and what not. Helps with the slaying. I mean not my Mom no she's just never here and i can ummm. Someone else is coving for me there in Sunnydale. Seems more and more slayers are popping up as well as people willing to help. I mean you should know. So ummm you are a slayer or were a slayer so…." 

Trini is giving her an odd look. Its as if throughout all this rambling, like she's not sure what she's walked into but she's debating if going into the sun would be worth it. But Kim seems to be on a roll. Where was Billy when you needed him or a demon attack? 

"...I never thought I'd be a slayer. I mean I was always pretty strong but then Zordon found me. Ironically I wasn't that freaked out about vampires." Kim kind of cringes. This was sounding really bad. Telling your life story to someone you didn't know. But for some reason she can't stop. Huh maybe it really was a little too much blood loss. "Your the first one to bite me." Kim quickly covers her mouth with her hand. Where did that come from?

Trini for her part just rolls her eyes...again. She didn't ask for this girls life story and truth be told she seems not to know when to shut up! How she ever gets the drop on vampires is beyond her.

"You have no idea what its like going from fighting vampires to being one." Kim was hoping there was more but Trini remains quite after her statement. 

"Your watcher…" Zordon asks as he enters the room again. To which Trini is almost grateful. Note the term almost.

"My so called watcher kept horrible records. I killed so many vampires before he found me. Or should I say ran into me. Almost got me killed the first time we met acaully."

"You kept your own records?" Zordon almost looks like he can't believe his luck.

"Of courseI kept records. I was on my own, doing well until he popped up in my life." Zordon had to admit he wanted to see those records. And then wondered if he could hint at Kim to start keeping some records of her own.

"He wasn't your watcher long?" 

Trini shakes her head. "No. Not even 4 months. And lets face it the watchers council would never like to claim a vampire as one of there own."

Zordon had to admit she had a point. "But you saved the world."

Trini nods. "And this is the thanks I get. Expunged from the books."

"You die saving the world from evil." Kim tries again. Oh god this pep talk wasn't going well. But your still willing to help.

"Yes well I'm an idiot. Now is there any place in this house where I can sleep without you following me?"

"Oh right vampire bed time well ummm I was going to say you can use the guest room but it kind of has windows. And we don't want you to go poof."

Poof? Yup Trini had to admit murder was looking good right about now. "Thanks….."

"Ummmmm maybe the ummmm." Kim leads her to small room down the hall. It was tiny and seemed to be mostly for storage but no windows. And plus side for Trini it had locks!!! 

 

 

Hours later and Kim keeps punching a bag in the basement. Jason and Zack had given up training with her hours ago. Billy then asked Jason to drive him somewhere and Zordon was reading everything he could about Rita and the crystal but it wasn't a lot to go on so all she could do was either train or read the same boring books with Zordon. So training it was. 

Kim keeps hitting the dummy until a voice rings out. "You let your arm drop at times. Its sloppy. Its opens you up if you go against a vampire who knows what they're doing."

Kim spins around. Her senses hadn't picked up that someone was watching. But sure enough Trini's seated at the top of the stairs watching her train. "Yeah well. Prove it."

Trini shrugs, gets up and slowly begins to walk towards Kim. 

Kim tries the same punch she had just done on the dummy but Trini's prepared and spins Kim around in a headlock. Giving a playful growl, Trini eyes Kim's neck for a second before pushing her slightly away. 

Kim dusts herself off a little annoyed. "Yeah well I let you win." That did not sound convincing at all.

"Sure you did slayer."

"Good sleep? Want to go a few rounds?" Kim points to the mats on the floor. She truly was interested to see Trini's flighting style. Plus she had never had the opportunity to go one on one with a slayer. Or even with a vampire that wasn't about to kill her. 

Trini's answer is of course "No."

Kim tries one quick move. Its silly and dumb but its almost like Trini expects it and Kim ends up in almost a bear hug with the vampire instead. Despite the height different Kim has to admit she was impressed, the girl was extremely strong.   
But being so close has its perks. And Kim finds herself being bold and slowly brings her hand to rest on Trini's chest. Its an odd sensation. Trini looks so human but no heartbeat of any kind, no breath...

Kim gives her a smile. "Awww come on could be fun."

"I don't do fun." Trini pushes her away "I'm a vampire Kim remember that." Before hurrying up the stairs and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Zordon drops a few books on the table before glancing at Trini. "Tell us about the Crystal."

She just shrugs. "Its a crystal. Rita gets it and she's powerful. Well more powerful then she is now."

Zordon just can't get over it. "But there are other ways to become powerful. A vampire going up against a slayer is hard enough…"

Trini just rolls her eyes. "Rita is different, she wants power. And if the simple act of killing a slayer brings her closer to power then that's what she will do. Its not logic. Its Rita logic. Its vampire logic its..." Trini's trying to find the right words.

"Oh here." Billy quickly hands her a mug.

Trini just frowns at it. "Thanks…. I think…?"

Billy quickly explains. "Its blood well I was going to go to the blood bank but people kind of need that blood so then Jason and I popped over to the butchers on 4th street and he gave us some. I hope its the right kind and type." He seems genuinely concerned that he got her the right stuff.

"We can always heat it up?" Jason offers. Not really knowing what to add to the conversation. 

Why the hell not. Trini takes a sip, its well its not half bad. Its not what she normally gets and the place they went to is not her normal blood supplier but hey. Humans getting her blood she could get use to that. She drains the cup and notices all of them looking at her.

"What?"

"Yeah that's just… wow…." Zack kind of is speechless.

"What? You don't hear me complaining when you eat." How rude.

"Yeah but you… you." Jason really doesn't do blood.

"Me, me, me. I'm a vampire. We drink blood."

"Refill?" Billy asks hopefully. "I got a discount for buying two bags."

Huh why not. And it was making the other two boys a little green so bonus.

"So when will Rita go after the crystal?" Zordon is giving Billy a funny look. One that probably means 'don't feed the vampire'.

"The crystals safe for now. The moon and stars have to alined just right." Trini allows Billy to refill her mug.

Zordon's a little list. "Oh when will she..."

"Two weeks from this Sunday." 

Well that was specific Kim had to admit. She'd been hanging back giving them space.

"Its all an astronomical gig but you have that long to prepare." Trini takes another sip of her blood.

"Can't we stop Rita before hand." Kim was feeling the need to dust some vampires.

"Sure. If you want to go fight your way into a pit of vampire then be my guest. But its a great way to get killed. Unless you want to be a vampire? Join the fang club?"

Kim eyes the bloodily mug Trini is drinking from. "Ummm no thanks."

Trini shrugs. "Don't knock it until you've tried it." 

"But you know where the crystal is located." Zordon tries again. He's not sure what happened in the basement and in truth he'd rather not know.

Trini nods. "I do."

Good finally a plan. "And you'll show us." He produces a map of the town.

Trini glances at the map but shake her head. "No."

"No? I thought it would be in town. I can get a bigger map."

"No I'll show Kim where it is not you."

"But…"

"The last time I looked she was a slayer. You are a watcher." She points at Zordon. "So you watch," She then points at Kim "she slays."

Jason shakes his head. "No way we always help Kim." 

Trini just rolls her eyes. "And you can do that later. RIght now its just reconnaissance. I can tell if a vampire has been close to the crystal she can't, neither can any of you." She suddenly has a better idea. "In fact its better if I go alone."

This time its Kim who speaks up. "I don't think going to the crystal by yourself is smart."

"Oh? Expert on vampires now are we?" Or is it trust is left unsaid. 

"Yes I mean no I mean we know Rita is around..." 

"She's not going to risk anything getting in her away. She's not going to come after me…" off Kim's look. "Again."

Zordon had to agree with Kim. "But Rita did go after you. I would feel much better if you both went."

"Listen watcher Rita is going to need a few things before she can get the crystal. Blood being one of them. So while you all were playing around. I made a list." Trini hands him a nice long list of books. "These will help."

"This is, this is a lot of research." Zordon looks like he's in heaven. And if Kim didn't know any better it looks like he wants to hug and adopt Trini, until well he seems to remember that she's a vampire.

Trini again just shrugs. "Well I could have used that the first time around."

Zordon keeps looking over the list. "Some of these are at my home, some in the library. This is going to take some time."

"Well lucky you have it."

Kim grabs her jacket. "FIne you guys research while Trini and I will check it out. What could possibly go wrong?"

Trini eyes her. "You just had to say that out loud didn't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes what could possibly go wrong? ;) Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Hear Me Now' should be updated next.


	12. Chapter 12

Trini had left her motorcycle at Kim's house and they'd had simply walked into town. They hadn't run into any vampires which Kim had to admit was a little odd but hey a break was always nice.

"So this really powerful crystal is under a donut store? I mean of all the places to be that's where it was?" What was this. I'll take a bear claw and throw in a super powerful crystal on the side?

Trini just chuckles. "You should see what's under the high school gym."

Touché. "Yeah no thanks." 

Trini quickly supplies "There's a barrier around the crystal." 

"Ok so how do we…"

"Blood is the key. You acaully can't touch the crystal without it. Well I should say a vampire can't touch it, you could since your you know, YOU."

Kim nods they had been over this before. "Rita needs blood, Slayer blood in order to touch the crystal. So why slayer blood why not human blood?"

Trini licks her lips as if debating how much she should tell Kim. Really she was asking for logic with magical things? "I don't know. All I know is long ago it was safe in the ground. Nothing bothered it until it go uncovered. Someone maybe a slayer who knows protect the crystal."

Kim glances at her. "You?"

"No. Why would you say that." She sounds insulted. "I'm not that old. When that person who was not me died so did the location of the crystal until…"

Kim nods. Ok now she's got it. "Until Rita came along."

Trini nods "How Rita discovered it who knows."

Kim lets that sink in for a minute. "Was Rita ever a slayer?"

Trini will not admit it but she had asked herself that question many times in the past but she's pretty certain the answer is. "No Rita wasn't a slayer but she might have known the person or even killed the original person who protected it."

"So then you protected it." A thought suddenly hits Kim. "Isn't not to ask me to protect it right?"

"Its a crystal Kim. An inanimate object. It doesn't ask you."

Kim eyes Trini's necklace. She's not so sure about that one. "So slayer blood." Trini nods. "But Rita didn't or hasn't come after me yet." Kim eyes shift back over to Trini. "Technically your still a slayer…"

"Which is probably why Rita bit me again…"

What what? Kim stops Trini for a moment. "She took your blood?" Trini nods. "And you didn't mention this before? When?"

"When you found me."

"She took your blood after attacking you in your lair I mean home."

"Yup….we fought some but yeah."

Kim can not believe this. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Trini stops in her tracks and gives Kim a look. "I did fight back. As much as I could. You know those books that talk about a bond between a vampire and their sire. Some of them are stronger then others. Its hard to fight back." What Trini of course leaves out is that most vampires have no clue who turned them. Just her luck. 

"But you fought back."

Trini nods. "I did. And look how I ended up."

Kim frowns. "Trini I know your stronger then me." Kim really could no believe she was admitting this.

Trini seems hesitant. "Maybe…"

"No you are. Don't lie to me. So Rita was able to over power you…" Kim starts to let the questions pop out. "Why did you never stake Rita when she was asleep? It would have been so much easier."

"Reasons."

Kim tries again. "Such as?"

"MY reasons." Ohhhh her vampire sounded grumpy.

"I'm starting to not like your reasons." Kim can't help but add.

"Yes well at least they were mine." Trini enters the store and points to the hole in the ground courtesy of the earthquake. "Its down there."

Kim glances into the dark pit. "Yeah ok. Got a light?"

Trini just smirks and jumps into the darkness.

Ugh vampires Kim quickly follows and lands easily on her feet. Well that wasn't so bad…. until she hears clapping behind her. Thinking Trini was being a smart ass as the lights slowly turn on, she allows her eyes to adjust. She suddenly senses it. A third person in the room. But her slayer instincts quickly tell her its not person but a vampire. A very dangerous looking vampire decked out in green. Really her instincts kick in now? That would have been helpful before the jump?!

Rita is leading against the wall of the basement looking at them both. "Ahhhh Trini. This brings back such found memories." She points around the room before giving Kim a look. Like a kid with pointy teeth at Christmas. 

Kim takes a deep breath. Ok They can do this. Two against one. Two slayers well one slayer and a slayer vampire or ex slayer now a vampire ummm you get the idea. 

"And you brought the slayer just like I asked…"

Kim's eyes go wide at that statement as she slowly turns to face Trini. What? No...

The first thing Kim notices is that Trini eyes are on her…not Rita, And she's not in any kind of defensive position at all. In fact she looks pleased with herself. There's something in Trini's eyes that wasn't there before and a sicking smirk is starting to emerge. A hint of fang peaking out from under her lip. It slowly dawns on Kim that she fell for the oldest trick in the book. She was an idiot who trusted a vampire and walked or should she say jumped right into a trap. 

What could possibly go wrong… Oh God everything it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo was anyone expecting that. :)
> 
> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Stakes I've got a great deal on stakes!!! ;)
> 
> LOL Truth be told I could not wait to get to this chapter. *Evil laughter* what I had fun with that twist!! :D Things are about to change and get very, very interesting.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Maybe just maybe I might get 'Hear Me Now' updated before Christmas…BUT no guarantees.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim glances between Trini and Rita. "This." she points to the room they were all in. "This was a set up?"

Rita looks thrilled "Yes, now she gets it. Trini I must say you were a smarter slayer then this one."

Kim, well to put it mildly is very, very confused. "You." She turns around to face Trini. "You this was the plan all along? You wanted me?"

Rita laughs and Kim faces her again. It was like a round of tennis. "Well of course my dear. You think I could handle the crystal with the blood of a turned slayer? No I needed fresh slayer blood. And Trini my dear was kind enough to bring you. Took a little convincing but she saw it my way."

Kim glances at Trini again. "Did you? Did you really?" Deep down Kim is hoping that this was all a trick. A way to fool Rita. What had Trini said about the power of a sire?

Trini just nods. "I did. Rita was kind enough to remind me the pain of being a slayer and what the watchers council brought into my life. Payback is going to be a bitch." As if reading her mind she adds. "And all that talk about a bond between a sire is just talk. This is MY choice." She all but growls at Kim. And for the first time Kim has to admit Trini looks intimating. Like she could kill. Not the harmless vampire she had known only hours before. God why didn't she see it then?

"Trini my dear I told you to have fun. You could at least enjoy a little taste…" Rita eyes Kim's wrist. "Again. Well its about time. Can't have you living off that non human blood."

Kim tries to lift her arm to fight back but… "Ahhh see this is a place of magic and power. Donuts are life it seems. Power and magic. It ebbs and flows. I've got the power here for the moment. I see someone didn't read up on it." 

"But Trini was helping us." Wasn't she? Kim's no longer so sure. The last few days have been confusing.

"Yes I know. And you fell for it. But see it was mostly a trapped."

Kim struggles. "But she was killing vampires." 

"Yes yes I know a pesky little side effect from being a slayer. "

"NO thats not possible. I invited you into my home." How could she not have seen it?

Trini shrugs. "I didn't think you'd make it that easy. But you did and in truth I can't wait to go back and kill your friends. Maybe turn Billy so he gets an answer to all his questions. Easier to stake when he gets on my nerves."

Kim fights against the magic but it holds tight. She put her friends in danger. They would never see it coming until it was too late. "Jason well the boy likes red and we might as well give him his wish. Zack was his name likes black so he's already dressed for his funeral." 

God no how could she let this happen. "Ohhh I like that." Rita seems pleased. "Killer instincts finally kicked in. Maybe eat the watcher last?"

Trini cringes "Not a fan of watchers, you can have him Rita."

"Ohhhh a Midnight snack. Goody." Rita all but claps.

Kim takes a deep breath. "So how is this going to play out?"

"Well I instructed Trini to make sure you didn't take anything. Correct?"

"She didn't I was there the entire time. They also think you can't gain access until much later."

Rita nods. "Oh good. It helps that nothing was really written about this." She points to something off to the side. 

The crystal is a hunk of rock that looks like junk. "So you gain power form whatever that is?" Kim's trying for anything. 

"Never judge a book by its cover slayer. But I see you've already done that one to many times." She points at Trini. "She may be small but she packs mean bite. Now we can't have this go wrong again."

If only she knew some weaknesses. If only she… oh god. "This is why you didn't want to spare? So I wouldn't know your weakness or fighting style!!" 

Trini just laughs. "Well that might have been part of the reason but yes. Helps that you never saw my tricks. Couldn't let you get the upper hand. But seeing as how I'm stronger then you it would have been no contest."

"But I trust you…"

"Never trust a vampire Kim…" she lets out a low growl. "Never."

Kim takes a deep breath. "When this is done I WILL stake you." And she means ever word of it.

Trini gives a little nod and a half smile. "I expect nothing less slayer. But I'd like to see you try."

"Trini dear. As much as I enjoy taunting a slayer we need to prepare."

Trini licks her lips. "Her friends aren't expecting her back until dawn so we have time. They're researching."

Rita seems please. "Ahhh you remembered I don't like to be rushed. Its taken a lot time to get back here. Fight all you want slayer. My power is in control here."

 

 

What feels like hours and nothing has worked to give Kim even an inch of freedom. Its like she'd frozen to the spot. She can't even turn her head anymore. Whatever magic is in control really has a lock on her. All she knows is a hand grips her shoulder, and its like magic has loosened its grip on her. Sadly the hand belongs to Rita, Rita who brings Kim to her knees. Rita who's fully vamped and its really not a pretty sight. The yellow eyes, the teeth but the power that radiates off her is very clear. Kim glances over at Trini who also has her vampire face on.

Rita grips her chin and forces Kim to look at her and truth be told Rita's look is almost hypnotic and Kim hardly flinches when Rita cuts her arm and let some of her blood drip into a chalice. She all but pushes her into Trini. Trini who catches her with ease. Trini who is now standing over her. 

Rita inspects the chalice and nods "I have what I need my dear." slowly bring the chalice to her lips and drinks the contents. "Ahhhh Slayer blood. Its been a long time. But blood from a cup is just so human. Now from the neck…ahhhh." Great now Kim has to hear her rambling about how blood from the neck just tasted so much better. Kim glances at Trini again and wonders how she could have let this happen? Her first instinct had been to stake Trini the first time she ever saw her and look what that got her.

Kim could feel Trini's teeth rake her neck. She knows that's going to leave a mark. Oh god this was how it was going to end? Drained by a vampire who used to be a slayer? The low growl from Trini's chest brings her back to reality. Or turned by a Vampire who used to be a slayer…? She's not so sure which way Trini will go.

"Trini dear don't play with your food. I must admit now that I have her blood you can kill her or turn her."

Trini licks her lips."Killing her is too easy. Worst thing for a slayer is to be what you hate. Plus another slayer would be fun. Would drive the watches council nuts."

Kim flinches. Oh god she was going to be turned. But there is nothing she can do as Trini leans in again. And this time the distinct feeling of Trini's teeth, putting pressure on her neck, her hand inching up her arm…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and Cliffhangers are fun... LOL
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!!!


	15. Chapter 15

…inching higher and higher up her arm to where she kept a small extra stake hidden? Before Kim can blink Trini flings the stake at Rita, who catches it with ease.

Trini lets out a small growl. "Damn it."

Oh ok wow Kim was not expecting that. She expected to be dinner or newly turned by now.

Rita just smiles at her. "Tsk-tsk Trini my dear, dear Trini. You knew that wouldn't work. When am I going to get that pesky slayerness out of you?" Rita quickly breaks the stake in two and lets it drop to the ground. She points at Kim. "My dear I let you have your little toy, you should be grateful."

Trini is now standing in front of Kim another stake in her hand. Where she had produced that one from Kim will never know but for some reason she's still mostly frozen, but its clear Rita's magic or power is slowly weakening. Kim can move her pinky. Ok not much but better then before. She's trying to go for her extra stake in her boot. She's not sure what Trini's playing at but a stake in her hands sounds good right about now against two unpredictable vampires.

Rita just shakes her head. "I see where I've failed you. I should have killed you that night oh so long ago. But I was weak and wanted revenge and…" she eyes the dormant crystal behind her. "Ahhhh So that's why you never staked me. The guardian told you not to. He will bring you to your death."

"I'm already dead." Trini counters.

Rita just nods. "Yes well lets make sure you stay that way this time."

Trini with vampire speed runs at and pushes Rita away. Its with such force that they both tumble to the floor.

Kim glances at the two vampires fighting but she's oh so close to her boot. She looks down. Just a little more. She glances back at the fight. She knows Trini is strong and surly has the upper hand. And it looks like she's winning. Ok cool she'd rooting for the vampire that tried to kill her or not or whatever. Ironically Trini's not staking Rita. Maybe there's a reason for that but come on there were at least three times Trini could have easily stopped Rita. 

Just a quick flick of the wrist and Rita would be dust by now.

Rita senses and opening and suddenly grabs Trini by the back of the neck, pulling her close and whispering into her ear. "We've had some good times my dear. But well enough is enough." And with one quick motion Rita pulls the stake out of Trini's hand and with full force rams the stake right through Trini's chest. 

Into her heart and lets her go while taking a step back. 

All Trini can do is glance at the stake sticking out of her chest. She slowly turns in the direction of where Kim is, and if Kim didn't know any better there is a small smirk on her lips. 

Kim who is yelling her name. Their eyes lock one more time and truth be told Kim is devastated. This was not how it was suppose to end. 

Trini's face quickly shift from vampire to her human face as she starts to teeter and fall. Her ashes slowly start to scatter to the wind. 

In a blink of and eye all that's left is a stake that falls to the ground and the coin necklace that bounces once, twice, three times before shattering in two.

No sooner had Trini disappeared into a pill of dust is when Kim grabs her stake from her boot and flings her trusted Mr pointy right at Rita's heart....hitting it dead center.

Rita for her part looks confused and almost in shock that her armor didn't stop this tiny wooden stake. But it clearly did. Or Kim had more strength then she let on. Rita slowly fingers the stake. "Owwwwwww…." Glancing at Kim who is now standing facing Rita. The magic all but gone. "You, you Bi…." Before Rita explodes into dust.

Kim takes a deep shaky breath, trying to compose herself.

The earth was saved. 

The town would see another day but the vampire who used to be a slayer would not.

Ash to Ash

Dust to Dust 

All on the grounds a of a Krispy Kreme...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm yeah so anyone expecting that?


	16. Chapter 16

Rita's gone. Kim's alone surrounded by dust that was once a vampire she knew and a rock that has decided to start glowing. Well that's just great. 

Kim takes a deep breath and shakes her head. Dammit she should have been able to save her.

The rock now has a yellow glow to it and a slight hazy almost translucent figure appears. Its dressed in white… oh the cliche. 

"I am the guardian of the crystal." It tells the room.

Kim can't help but roll her eyes. "No shit…" Ok maybe that was the wrong thing to say? By the looks of it ummm ok the guardian seems annoyed that Kim interrupted Him? Her? It? Whatever.

It clears its throat, gives her a look and gently picks up the broken yellow necklace at its feet. Holding it up for Kim to see. "I gave this to a slayer long ago. She was turned into a vampire." 

Again nothing new to Kim. They had been over this part already. 

"But I made a deal. The coin is a piece of the crystal."

Kim nods. Ok sure that was new. No wonder Trini didn't want anyone playing with the coin. And it made sense Trini had been a slayer. Logic is good but well Kim's tired and well screw logic. Plus this guardian is still yapping on and on.

"There was nothing I could do to stop her transformation. I could only do so much but…" It picks ups some of the vampire dust that had clearly once been Trini. "But as I told the past slayer I needed a guardian." It looks at the dust in its hand. "She was a good guardian. A very good guardian."

Kim can't take much more of this. "Yeah well No use crying over a vampire." Before whipping away a tear. That was not a tear by the way it was dust ok.

It just smiles at her. "Have faith in the unknown slayer. I know she was more to you then that."

"She was a vampire." Yes that sounded very convincing.

It gives her a knowing smile. "If you insist." The dust in one hand gets sprinkled onto the broken necklace. Truthfully it looked kind of comical. And if Kim were in the mood she would have laughed.

The being then rubs the dust into the necklace, a necklace that almost seems to be one piece again. "A good guardian is hard to find." It glances at Kim. "You would do but she is our choice."

"Not sure what she can do. She's dust."

"True." The guardian drops the now intact necklace, it bounces once, twice before landing in the dirt. And well nothing happens. It just sits there. Doing nothing but collecting more dust. Kim's not really impressed.

She's about to just turn around and walk away but for a split second she could have sworn that there was a slight glow. And did the necklace just move? Sure enough it starts to rock back and forth. It had a nice bounce to it. And the room is getting brighter. Something is clearly growing and forming into what appears to be a body?

Trini's on the floor, covered in dirt and sweat and naked . Oh so very, very naked . "Oh God that hurt." 

Kim can't believe it. "Your your alive?"

Trini just nods, before coughing again.

"I told you it would all work out slayer." The crystal being says.

"I know but still." There's a red mark right where Trini's heart is. Right where the stake went in moments ago.

"You, you let this happen. But how? You died? You were dust." 

The keeper of the crystal fills in that gap. "Rita killed the vampire in her. Not the human. The coin kept her humanity in tack. Plus being a slayer helped." The being glances at Trini again. "There will be residual side effects from your time as a vampire. We've talked about them before but just think of them as quirks, gifts if you will but you are very much human again."

Kim lets this sink in. "It was a curse? Rita broke the curse. That's why you never killer Rita before hand?"

"Yes. They were tied together. By Killing the vampire in her Rita set her free. Only the vampire that turned her could undo it all. But it would only work in the vicinity of the crystal;."

Trini nods again. "Zordon could probably explain it to you better but yeah." She closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath. Enjoying the feeling of air in her lungs. Her senses at the moment seem slightly dulled. But Human very much human. God she missed this. She puts a hand to her chest. Wow a heartbeat she missed that.

"Your human. Wow your Human and naked and…" Kim doesn't seem to bother with that fact as she crouches down and pulls the girl in for a hug.

She looks up at the figure hovering over them. "You have guarded the crystal not once but twice slayer. This is my gift to you. As the first time we made the deal I request that you keep it safe for as long as you can." It hands Trini the now fixed yellow coin necklace. "I ask that of you again." 

Trini nods and places the coin necklace around her neck again. "Thank you."

The guardian gives a little smile "No thank you." before disappearing and if Kim didn't know any better so did the crystal? 

Trini just smiles. "The guardian. Made me an offer I could not refuse."

Wow a vampire slayer, ex vampire and a crystal keeper. Not bad. "Cool. But hey lets get you cleaned up and dressed and home to my home but not in that order and food. You've got to try food again."

Trini just nods. In truth she's exhausted.

Kim looks her over again. "Wow your human."

Trini smiles at her. "I am. Thanks for not staking me. That would have ruined everything."

Kim takes off her jacket. Pulls Trini up, quickly covers her with her jacket before guiding her to the steps leading up into the store and then into the slowly emerging sunlight. "No problem. Thanks for not eating and turning me."

Trini nods "You had a funny after taste."

That stops Kim in her tracks. "What I…"

"I was kidding. Ex vampire humor."

"Your house or mine?"

Trini just gives her a look. "You've really to ask?"

"Mine it is. You'll like Zordon. He's a good watcher. Has our back."

"So I've seen."

"Also Jason, Billy and Zack aren't too bad."

Trini nods. 

"Billy might hound you for days asking about vampire details."

Trini can't help but laugh. At last now she can escape into the sun if Billy gets to her.

"And you've got me… us slayers got to stick together. But I'm still going to kick your ass for that trick you pulled back there with Rita."

"Had to be done. Only way to save you. And I'd like to see you try, I'm still stronger then you." Kim can't help but laugh. Deep down she wants to know if Trini had really intended to kill her or not but that's a conversation for another time.

"Come on my vampire or should I say ex vampire."

"Whatever you say my slayer."

Two slayers. 

The world hasn't seen anything yet. 

And Zordon, well he's so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now technically this is where the story ends BUT if there's enough interesting I might do a little story about the ex vampire and her slayer. :)
> 
> And yes 'Hear Me Now' will be updated next. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you don't have tumblr but write an anon question to someone (http://bluearrow126.tumblr.com/post/167885998621/oh-thank-goodness-your-not-going-to-chase-after-me#notes) and end up writing a 20+ page fan fic in less then two hours because the idea gets stuck in your head and you can't let it go. 
> 
> And yes this fic is done. I will be posting it in a few parts. 
> 
> FYI its been a long time since I've watched Buffy but anyway enjoy.


End file.
